smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo
This series is made by me and stars a red sonic named Halo. Primary Characters *'Halo: '''He is an atronmopodic Hedgehog and the primary character of the show. He is a fanmade red hedgehog that resembles Sonic in a way. His best friend is Yensa and his love interest is Rose. *'Yensa: He is a yellow snake. He is the best friend of Halo and the deuteratagonist of the show. He is the partner in crime of the duo. He has a crush on Kira. *'Rose: '''She is the main girl protagonist and the triagonist of the show. She is usually viewed as the one who is there for back up and has a crush on Halo. *'Kira: 'She is the quadratagonist of the show and is the secondary female to the group. She normally does not go on adventures with the gang as she has to guard the tower of Minzu. *'Spike: 'He is a purple hedgehog and is Halo's secondary best friend. He usually goes on adventures without anybody even inviting him. *'Pink: 'She is a pink animal and seems to go on adventures because she likes the company and she has a crush on Halo. She has shown some feelings towards Spike on occasions but remains in love with Halo. She has kissed him three times and hugged him many times. Secondary Characters *'Scorpio: 'He is a scorpion and seems to be one of Halo's main rivals and Spike's on some occasions. He appears out of nowhere along with other characters. *'Darkness: 'She is a good friend of the gang and usually hangs out with them whenever the episode involves nightime or being in a dark area. *'Brick: 'He is the main rival of Halo and they both rival for best and superiority. However, they are indeed friends. Brick also appears out of nowhere. *'Vespquen: 'She use to work for Crimson Beauty until Halo got her out of the darkness. From there on, she has admired Halo and sometimes grew a crush on him. She dedicates her time to pay him back for a lifetime. *'Anok: 'He is a mumofied animal and is another of Halo's rivals. He has a crush on Margo. *'Willa: 'She is a beautiful animal and admires every boy. She shows the most affection towards Halo and Lemur. *'Ren: 'She is a radical girl and the sister of Brick. She is also the toughest girl. *'Spear: 'He is an annoying animal that does not always meet eye to eye with the others. *'Lex: 'She is the younger sister of Halo and Birken. *'Flip: 'He is an ally to the gang but is an enemy to Spike due to his attitude and rude behavior. *'Blake: 'She is a great friend to the girls of the gang and many others. She does not get along with Halo and or his family at all. *'Birken: 'She is the elder sister of both Lex and Halo. She is usually annoyed with her siblings but still loves them. *'Magius: 'She is a goth and flirts with each boy. She has kissed Halo before as well as Spike and Brick. *'Swift: 'She is the younger sister of Magius. *'Tint: 'She looks evil but can be very sweet and nice, especially to Yensa and Anok. *'Margo: 'Like many of the other girls, she likes Halo but is really annoyed of him at the same time. Thye have kissed twice before. *'Lemur: 'He is an ally and great rival to Halo and the others. Crimson Beauty Corps. *'Crimson Beauty: 'She is a red snake and is the main antagonist of the series. She flirts with every boy that fights her. She usually infatuates every boy except for Halo who seems to be ineffective by her beauty. *'Vex: 'She is Crimson Beauty's main minion and is the second in command. She has a great hatred for Rose & Kira. *'Vlecan: 'She also hates the girls and hates Vespquen the most for betraying them for the side of good. *'Wingart: 'She was hired by Crimson Beauty as a spy on the side of good to plan their destruction. Bison's Squadron *'Bison: He is a secondary villain and is the second main villain. He is an antagonist to the villains, mainly Halo. He also seems to be the main rival with Halo, rivaled with his rivalry with Brick and sometimes Anok. *'Ptersioric: '''He is the first creation of Bison. He was made to destroy the heroes and take over their land. *'Shinda: She was designed to be quick and fast. She was more than a match for Halo and he needed the power of a few females to defeat her. *'Sensesto: '''He was designed as a genetic clone of Halo that went bad and turned out to be incredibly strong in comparison to Halo himself. Other Villains *'Crater: 'She is a dark cat that only appears in dark areas. She is weak against the light and is the enemy of Darkness. *'Raipher: 'He is the evil overlord that can overthrow the world and is the main antagonist in one season. He is a main rival to Halo. *'Blugser: 'She is a lovely villainess that hates everyone that is good. She swears to kill any girl (even Crimson Beauty). *'Meercato: 'He is the elder brother of the Meercatie Twins. He is fast, quick and can blow deadly fast strikes. *'Meercata: 'She is the younger sister of the Meercatie Twins. She is short tempered, strong, slow, good in endurance and packs a punch. 'Season 1: 2003 Season one comprised 13 episodes, which aired over a period of two months between August 2003 and October 2003. The story arc episodes of the first season focus on Halo trying to adapt to his new life after his home world was destroyed by Crimson Beauty. 'Season 2: 2004' Season two comprised 13 episodes, over a period of seven months between January 2004 and August 2004. The story arc episodes of the second season focus on Rose dealing with her relationship with Halo. As well as many girls with Halo. 'Season 3: 2004–2005' Season three comprised 13 episodes, aired over a period of five months between August 2004 and January 2005. The story arc episodes of the third season focus on Spike and his ability to be annoying. He also must cope with being sent to a polar caps facility. 'Season 4: 2005' Season four comprised 13 episodes, aired over a period of six months between January 2005 and July 2005. The story arc episodes of the fourth season focus on Vespquen coping with her back history of her time working with Crimson Beauty and all of the horrible things she has done. 'Season 5: 2005–2006' Season five comprised 13 episodes, aired over a period of four months between September 2005 and January 2006. These episodes were released on The Complete Fifth Season DVD on July 22, 2008. The main focus of this season was Halo with a bunch of other people he does not usually team up with. 'Special' This is a half-length (12-minute) episode that was featured to the sequel of the series that takes place a month after the series.